


The story of Nari

by Cypher_Codes



Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Blood and Gore, Child Death, Drowning, Electrocution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cypher_Codes/pseuds/Cypher_Codes
Summary: My oc, Kazuko Riddle, has wed Mezo Shoji. They adopted a young girl, who went to stay with her grandparents in a hotel. She, unfortunately, ran into her mentally and physically abusive father, the ending is not so good.
Relationships: Parents - Relationship





	The story of Nari

*Backstory: Nari Shoji was adopted when she was six years old, Kazuko and Mezo. (Pro-Heros Tentacole and Kitsune.) Her birth parents lost their rights when their home was told unfit because of the various forms of substance abuse and mental abuse to the mother of her. The mother was later killed, by the husband as she “Did not respect him or treat him right.” He had old-fashioned ideas of how a woman should behave. She was happy and lived a good life, she was taken care of and things were going well. Shoji’s parents came to stay with them for a few days, to spend time with their family. They stayed at a hotel nearby, it was not a big or fancy hotel, but it was modest and comfortable.* 

She was happy spending the day with her grandparents. They were playing games in the hotel and looking around at all the things they could do while they waited for her parents to get off work. She was skipping around, a pep her step. She was currently 8 years old. She held her grandmother’s hand and looked around. She stopped, letting go. 

“Hey- what’s that?” She asked

“A painting of Pro-Heros.” 

“Ohhh!” She smiled and admired the painting as her grandparents smiled and watched for a moment. They turned to ask a question to one of the bellhops nearby. That took a lot longer than it normally did. 

“Hey- You like heroes?” A man in the shadows asked the little girl. She eagerly nodded, unaware of the situation. “Why don’t you come here? We can talk about heroes!” 

The little girl, having little knowledge of kidnappings and things, considering this was a safe city. Heroes were everywhere, what could go wrong? 

She slowly stepped towards him, her grandparents utterly unaware that she was walking away. The man stepped out of the shadows and gave a smile, picking up the girl. 

“Ah! Wh- who are you?” She asked, looking at him, they had an oddly similar feature. Their eyes and face shapes matched, and her hair had the same texture as his. 

“I’m surprised you don’t recognize my pumpkin. It has only been a few years.” He looked at his daughter, his eyes telling a very different story than the face he wore. 

“But I thought you went away… You always yelled at me and yelled at mommy…” She squirmed in his arms, but he held on much tighter than her little body could argue.

“It’s okay now! Mommy is taken care of and she won’t get in the way. Why don’t we go back to my room and we can situate things anymore? Don’t you miss daddy?” He asked, keeping his tone and voice friendly. 

“No- no you aren’t my daddy… and you hurt her..” She was afraid and despite not knowing better, she argued against him. She continued to try and squirm and get herself free. “Grandm-” Her small voice was cut off. 

He covered her mouth with his hand. “No no no, come on. Just come home with me. Everything will be ok again.” His eyes seemed distant and almost insane, and his hands were shaking.

She shook her head vigorously, she started trying to kick him and hit him. He simply held her, “You made the wrong choice my child.” He looked at the grandparents one more time before turning down the hallway.

He started walking, down the stairs. Despite them being on the ground floor. Nari continued to fight and cry, despite it being difficult she tried to scream. No one could hear her. 

“Maybe you should just go and play with mommy, cause she wasn’t listening to me either.” He set her down on the ground and roughly gripped both her shoulders. 

“You hurt mommy! You got sent away- You aren’t my daddy!” She sobbed out.

“Well, neither are those people. They aren’t family dear. They didn’t grant you life.” 

She continued to sob and tried to fight him. “Let me go home!” She tried to hit him.

He simply backed away, shaking his head and continuing to hold onto her. “You can’t. You can’t see those people again. They aren’t your family, they don’t care about you.”

“Grandma! Grandpa! Mommy! Daddy!” She cried out, he covered her mouth again.

“Daddy is right here.” His voice was beginning to get angry, “They don’t love you. A selfish child like you shouldn’t even have a family. I am here trying to provide you with one.” He continued to insist that everything was ok. 

Upstairs, the couple hears the faint screams and looked around. Now noticing her disappearance, they started asking staff to check cameras. Asking if anybody had seen what had happened. All the camera circuits had been fried, they were electrocuted and no longer worked. 

“Shh Shh.” He said and used his quirk on the young girl. Her body jolted violently and she began to fight a seizure. It didn’t last very long before her heart abruptly stopped. She had been burned up and down her arms, and her body gave a violent twitch before going completely numb. 

Her father continued to hold her, cursing at her for being such a disobedient child, telling the limp body that this was exactly what her mother got. 

He picked her up again and opened the water tank, quickly shoving her small body inside and closing the lid. “I am your father, and if you cannot accept that then you do not deserve a proper family.” He said and walked back upstairs. He denied having any information on the girl, not knowing what happened. 

She was missing for about a week before people began to realize the water was odd. Kazuko and Meso were extremely heartbroken, and her father was thrown in prison for life. He was charged with two accounts of murder.

The hotel, now shut down, is a location for explorers. It is referred to as Nari-Chan’s hotel, and you can occasionally hear the child crying for her parents.


End file.
